This invention relates to the sport of billiards and, more particularly, to apparatus as used in connection with playing billiards.
Two common articles used in playing billiards are a chalk cube for chalking the tip of a cue stick and a dispenser for talcum powder which is sprinkled on the hands of the player.
In the past, various apparatus have been proposed in an attempt to provide a powered cue stick chalker. Also, various talcum powder dispenser arrangements have been proposed. Examples of prior structures disclosed in the patent art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 673,094, 737,226, 798,914, 1,273,219, 1,571,211, and 3,131,933 and German Letters Patent 82,890.
The various prior proposals, of which the above referred to patented structures are examples, have not been completely satisfactory. They have lacked the portability and easy manipulation which such a unit should have. They have not been completely self-contained both from the standpoint of incorporating a power source for the cue chalker and/or a dispenser for the talcum powder. Also, they have not been particularly reliable in their operation.
This invention is concerned with these problems and has among its general objects the provision of a self-contained, powered cue stick chalker which drives the cue chalk cube in a manner best suited for effectively chalking the cue stick and, moreover, a unit of that type which may also include, as an integral part thereof, a talcum powder dispenser and/or a file for dressing the cue tip.